


...just how much?

by NuMo



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Sensory Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuMo/pseuds/NuMo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and now to something completely different. </p><p>This was written in the space of about half an hour, half of which was spent googling for artifact-y possibilites (which ended up pointless because I don't come even close to mentioning which artifact is being used here or if there is an artifact being used here (of course there is))</p><p>So, honestly, idek.</p><p>If you do, let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...just how much?

 

 

 

_I know you trust me-_

there’s a tongue on your clit and you know you are panting but you do not hear yourself

not even in your own head where surely you should 

_-but tell me-_

and a finger then two add their pressure and you arch into them or at least you think you do because apart from skin on skin in skin you do not feel anything outside your body’s boundaries

_-just how much?_

and you know she is watching your body sing to her tune as she always does with that smug little smile of hers but you will have to imagine it because that sense is gone too and instead of terrifying it is so 

intense 

not to see

not to hear

not to feel anything but her 

fingersmouthtonguehandsnippleshairarmslegs as she moves acrossaroundinsidealloveryou

and

she might as well be in your headskinheart because she does all the right things in all the right places and for a moment you wonder how she can know until you remember that she does see does hear does feel and that she has told you she will hold it in her heart

this gift you are giving her

this gift she is giving you 

unseeing unhearing neverunfeeling you trusts her and is washed away on a wave of intensity when you realize 

you cannot see her but she is there

you cannot hear her but she is there

you do not need to feel her because she is right there inside your very being and 

it is right that she should be 

it is good that she is

it is destined to be 

it needs to be

you have not touched her 

she asked you not to and you would do everything for her everything every thing

she is giving you this

you are giving her this

your mind spirals ever upwards as everything comes into sharper focus than you thought humanly possible

her tongue on your clit

right hand her fingers pumping curling 

left hand a thumb pressing 

wetness slicking everything into non-friction

but there is still the bit of friction you need and she knows exactly how much and where and which rhythm

the spiral stops lingers shakes you like a leaf in a storm without beginning or end

you do not doubt that she comes as you come 

undone

entangled

she is

you are

removed from your senses and yet so much more in them

in her

in you

in love.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh - just out of interest? Who, do you think, is who in ths fic? Discuss! ;-)


End file.
